


Like Always

by Otp_Larreh



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Canon fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I use the word 'and' Wayy to much, M/M, Non AU, Porn, Pure Smut, Smut, Top Harry, harry calls louis baby, idk how to tag, its just sex, larry stylinson - Freeform, porn without a plot, the other boys aren't in it at all, tired louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otp_Larreh/pseuds/Otp_Larreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets home from work exhausted and just wants to sleep but Harry has other ideas. When Louis tries to turn him away, Harry convinces Louis in the best way he knows how. </p>
<p>Or the one where Louis wants to sleep but Harry wants sex so he tells Louis exactly what he would do to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little one shot I wrote in my free time and I thought it was a pretty good idea but I guess you guys can be the judge of that. 
> 
> The events in this story didn't actually happen and I am not saying that it is real, it is only based off of Louis and Harry.

     When Louis gets home he’s exhausted. It was supposed to be one of his days off from working, but with his production company on the side of One Direction, he had to spend it at meetings reading papers and signing contracts. All he wanted was to curl up in bed with Harry and fall asleep.

  
       So he slips off his shoes at the front door and pads into his and Harry’s dark bedroom, assuming that his boyfriend is already asleep. But when he pulls back the navy blue sheets to climb into bed, Harry rolls over and he’s met with longing green eyes. Harry opens his arms for the older boy to crawl into and Louis gladly does just that.

  
     He’s just about ready to pass out when Harry’s muscular arms wrap around his waist and pull the smaller boy on top of him. Now, Louis lays on Harry’s stomach and their facing each other, but he’s tired so he waits for Harry to talk first. Harry doesn’t talk though, he just grinds his hips up into Louis’, making it apparent that he’s half hard and horny.

     "Want youuu,” the younger boy says, dragging out the ‘oooh’ sound at the end of the word. His eyes study Louis’ face expectantly as he waits for a reply from his smaller boyfriend. Instead, he gets a yawn and droopy eyes.

 

         “ M'sleepy love, don’t want to right now. I had a long day and need some rest,” he slurs tiredly and Harry doesn’t stop grinding his hips up into Louis’ crotch.

 

        Apparently, his cock isn’t as tired as he is because he feels himself starting to get hard.

 

        “But Lou, baby, m'horny and we haven’t had sex in over a month. Do you know what it’s like to see your ass bouncing around in your tight jeans on stage and see your cheeks flushed and your hair all sweaty but not be able to touch? Do you know how hard it is knowing that you want it too but we have to stay separate on tour because someone might see? It’s nearly fucking impossible, Lou. And now we finally have a break and I’ve spent all day thinking about your body, getting myself all worked up, but your too sleepy,” Harry whines into Louis’ ear putting an annoyed emphasis on 'too sleepy’.

  
         He grinds harder to further exemplify his point, pushing his fully hard cock up into his boyfriend’s semi hard one. Harry lets out a rough, yet quiet moan into his ear just for extra effect too, knowing that Louis gets hot over how he sounds in bed. It must work because Louis starts breathing hard, but he still doesn’t grind back.

  
        “M'sorry Hun, but I need sleep. You got to rest all day while I was working. S'exhausting to never get a break, I want to, but m'just so tired,” Louis explains sleepily, his words running together from exhaustion. Harry almost quits and let’s Louis roll over to sleep, but he knows the older boy too well. They both know that Louis’ is just as horny since the last person he had sex with was Harry, over a month ago, and they both know that Louis will sleep so much better after a good orgasm (or if it goes how it usually does, two). So he keeps going, trying to get Louis to give in.

  
        “I know baby, I do, but I also know that you sleep so good after you come baby. And I know that you’ll be restless if you try to sleep when your all turned on. I promise it will take less than an hour, baby, then you can have a good night sleep and I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow morning. I promise Lou, and I’ll even clean you off afterwards because I know that you don’t like going to sleep all sticky, I’ll wipe you down with a warm, wet, flannel so you don’t have to shower,” Harry pleads, knowing that Louis’ is slowly, but surely, giving into his convincing offer.  
Louis is hard now, still not grinding back, but he’s hard. His breathing is hot and loud against Harry’s ear and his nails dig into his younger boyfriend’s biceps as he tries not to show how turned on he is. He still doesn’t accept Harry’s plea though, so Harry decides that he’ll have to get him so turned on that he skips right over agreeing and starts begging. And Harry knows exactly how to do that.

  
      "My baby,” he says quietly, a hot whisper against Louis’ neck, “I know that you’re horny, I can feel how hard you are. Don’t you wanna grind down on me? Don’t you want me to grab your bum and massage it until you get whiny and push back into my hands like you always do? I know you want that. I know you want me to take off your pants because you’re sleepy, but even more lazy and you like it when I do it for you. And I’d do it slowly to get you all worked up, knowing what would happen next. And I know you would start to squirm because I’d take so long and you’d complain but you really like the anticipation. I know you do baby,” Harry starts off, slow and seductive. Louis’ eyes are shiny and his cheeks are flushed.  
So Harry keeps going, knowing that Louis’ is still resisting, but wants it so so bad. He kisses Louis’ soft tan neck before beginning again.

 

     “I know you love it when I finger you can open nice and slow, and you know I do it like that because I love you and want every time to be more pleasurable than the last. Then you start to get restless when I purposefully avoid your spot because I don’t want you to get too overwhelmed too fast. And I know that after that you’d start acting like I’m not giving you exactly what you want by complaining. And every time you say it isn’t good and to hurry it up, but I can hear how your voice goes higher and your breathing gets rough, baby I can hear it. So I know it’s good, I do. Then after that, I’d flip us over so you don’t have to hold yourself up or do any of the work. Then I’d lube myself up and push in nice and slow until my hips are flat up against your nice, round bum,” Harry fits his large hands over Louis’ butt and squeezes. Partially to give an example, partially because this is getting him worked up too and he needs something to keep him going. With that he begins again, not even looking to see if Louis looks fucked out because he already knows that he does.

 

        “Mmm, baby, I love your bum, I really do and I would probably just fuck you good and fast right then, but I know how your little fingers would dig into my back and you’d tighten your legs around my hips and throw your head back. I know you get overwhelmed when I first fill you up and I know the stretch hurts, so I’d stay still for you until you were ready.

   Then when you loosen up I’d pull out slow just to hear the pretty little moans you make when it first starts to feel good. Then I’d thrust back in deep and fast and hard just how you like it. And your eyes will be squeezed shut because you don’t want the tears to come out, and you’ll start to moan loud now. Then I know you’d stop resisting after a while and just take it, just lay there under me while I fuck you.

      And after a while you’ll get overwhelmed and complain that you wanna flip over because your hot pressed between me and the mattress, but I know your just overwhelmed so I’d stop and take your shirt off and lift up off of you to give you a little bit of air, but I wouldn’t flip us over because I know you hate when you have to do the work, so I keep you under me and go back to fucking you. And you’d mutter under your breath that you want to be on top of me but we both know you’re relieved that I kept you on the bottom because when you get really into it you can’t even move, you just go pliant and let me thrust into you hard and fast.

      And I’d hit your spot a few times here and there but not enough to make you come, just enough to make you beg. Then finally when you open your eyes you’ll let the tears flow, but I know by now that they’re good tears and I’m not hurting you. Then you’ll start muttering shit that doesn’t make sense, just dirty words trying to describe how good I make you feel but we both know that none of them will ever but it into words.

       And finally, I know you’d find the words to say you need to come and you want me to make you come good and hard. So I’d do that, I’d push in hard and I’d press right up against your spot and grind on you with my cock inside you pressed on your spot and my hips tight up against your ass. And I know you’d really start crying and moaning and breathing hard, begging for it.

        And you’d get so lost in how good you feel that you’d come between us with no warning and your back would arch and you’d close your eyes and open your mouth wide and let out the loveliest high pitched, breathy, moans as you have a nice good orgasm. Then after a minute you’d go still and hold onto me tight, but let me keep fucking you because you want me to make you all wet on the inside. And after a little bit you’d get hard again and your sleepy but you know that you can come one more time. So I’d stop grinding and start fucking again and touch your cock to help you out so you don’t have to do it yourself.

     And finally when I come inside you and get you all nice and wet, I know you get so turned on by the feeling of my come in you that you’d come again. All over my fist, and then you’d be completely still and hug me close while I pull out. Then I know you love licking come off my fingers so you’d bring my hand up to your mouth and suck it off while looking me right in the eyes. And you know it’s fucking sexy, but we’d both be too tired to go again so I’d get a wet flannel and wipe you down then cuddle you up close to me and hold you because your needy after sex, but in a good way.

       And you’d sleep so good that night, you’d sleep better than you ever have because you had two good orgasms within an hour. And I know for a fact that the next morning you’d wake up and think about what happened the night before. And you’d remember how good it was and get yourself all hot and turned on so you’ll kiss me all over my cock until I got hard then kiss my lips to wake me up.

     I know you’d still be open and stretched from the night before so I wouldn’t finger you but I’d use a lot of lube. And you’d still be on top of me but you like being on top when we go slow in the mornings because you don’t even have to ride me, you just hug me and lay on me while I push in. And I go so slow because we’re still a little sex drunk from the night before. And when I push in the stretch will still overwhelm you because no matter how many times I fuck you, you’ll never get use to the size.

 

      Then we’d go nice and slow and whisper 'I love you’s’ and sweet nothings into each others ears and you’d cry again because you feel so full and so good and so loved. And it’s slower and gentler but you’d get just as overwhelmed, only in a different way. And when we come, it’d be within a few minutes of each other because seeing the other have a good orgasm because of you is the best feeling in the world. Then after laying together for a few more minutes you’ll start to go back to your sassy self again and complain about how sticky it is so you’d make me carry you to the shower and wash you off. And we’d snog all nice and slow and it’s not but we wouldn’t get hard because we would have already had a few orgasms within 18 hours.

    Then we’d get into comfy clothes and not leave each other all day, just like we always do. And I know you want that right now, you could never turn that down baby, I know you couldn’t,” Harry finally finishes up and looks at Louis who had started rutting against his crotch about halfway into Harry’s little persuading story.

     Now he looks fucked and his lips are red and bitten and he wants Harry so bad.

        He almost forgets how tired he is because Harry knows exactly how he wants it. And he’s so in love and so turned on that he can barley manage to speak. But when he does, Harry knows it’s coming, he knows his boy so well and his boy knows him so well.

 

     So Louis opens his mouth and manages to breathe out “Yeah, Harry I want that, please please give me that. I Harry-"

      And that is exactly what they do.  
                   The End


End file.
